valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Bevins (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Chief Officer | Family = | Affiliations = Harbinger Foundation | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Todd Bevins is the Chief Officer of the Harbinger Foundation and the personal assistant to Toyo Harada. He helps oversee recruitment of new Harbingers. This has made him an enemy to the Harbinger Resistance lead by Peter Stanchek. History The Beginning On February 21st 1991 at the Harbinger complex in Pittsburgh, Todd Bevins and Toyo Harada stood behind a two-way mirror in an interrogation room and listened in as a foundation executive interviewed Pete Stanchek, a psionic of extraordinary power and potential. When Todd told Toyo that they could handle processing Pete and there was no need for him to be there, Toyo said that, unlike other Harbingers, whose abilities remained dormant until he drew them forth, Pete’s had manifested themselves independently and that he was needed there because only he could help him. Toyo then ordered Todd to return to the foundation’s office in Atlanta while he stayed. Children of The Eight Day On June 6th 1991 at the Harbinger Foundation office in Atlanta, Todd Bevins startled Pete Stanchek while he stole the foundation’s mail from the file room. Calmly, Todd told Pete that people like him were special and that he faced unusual pressures that made it seem like everyone was against him, then he urged him to look at the crimes he committed, like the murder of his best friend, Joe Irons, and offered to help him before it was too late. When Todd warned Pete that they were not his enemy unless he made them so, Pete swatted him aside and left with a bag full of files. As Todd told Pete that he was not as all-powerful as he thought and warned him that they had ways to neutralize him, he urged him to sit down to talk with him before he headed for disaster, but Pete ignored him and left. After a battle between Pete’s Harbinger Resistance, a loose organization of renegades, and Foundation Troopers at the Holmes-Standard Textile Mill in which Pete injured and even killed many people, Todd contacted him through a trooper’s radio and warned him that he had crossed the rubicon and declared war against the foundation. Before he ended the transmission, Todd urged Pet to realize that they had the power to destroy him, and told him that if he cared about his friends he would not drag them down with him. King's Crossing On March 1st 1992, Todd Bevins used a comm-link terminal hooked into the private communications system of the Spider Aliens, a race of blood-thirsty extraterrestrial arachnoids, to contact Aric of Dacia, a 5th Century Visigoth lost in the modern age, and Ken Clarkson, a devious effeminate schemer, two men who took over Orb Industries, a powerful international conglomerate, from the aliens. As he assured Aric and Ken that Toyo merely reacted to what his sources believed to be a threat, Todd told them that Toyo had made a personal commitment to rectify the damage done. Using a remote camera at one of the foundation’s medical facilities, Todd showed Aric and Ken that the victims of the battle received the best care available and told them that they had generously compensated the families of those who died. When Todd said that Toyo would like to meet with them in their offices to discuss his vision of global peace, Ken refused and warned him that the offices were off limits. When Todd suggested that they go to New Orleans where Toyo was and showed them a video of dancing girls at the Mardi Gras festival, Aric eagerly agreed to go, while Ken worryingly terminated the transmission and promised to get back to him. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Todd Bevins Harbinger-v1-1 001.jpg File:Todd Bevins Harbinger-v1-0 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Harbinger Foundation Category:Harbinger Foundation members